Email messages
by meafy94
Summary: its the title.


Sasuke check ur pocket *SEXYRAMENMAN*

There is nothing there *Tomato man*

Check ur other pocket tomato boy and it better be good! *SEXYRAMENMAN*

No I don't wanna! *Tomato man*

You don't wanna have sex? *SEXYRAMENMAN*

Um…. No y would I? *Tomato man*

Hey guys! *Sexy Dogg man*

Fags u all have gay names *Super SEXYRAMENMAN*

Hi guys what u guys doing? *icecream luver*

My names not lame! Its cool *Tomato man*

Yeah stop being lame! Its not Sasuke's fault his name is gay its Sasuke wat do u expect *Sexy dog man*

Good one kiba *Icecream luver*

Hey Sasuke *Super SEXYRAMENMAN who fucks Gaara*

Ino? When the hell did u get online? *Sexy dog man*

Wat is it Naruto? *Tomato man*

Fuck u kiba and Hinata says hi! Bitches *icecream luver*(icecream luver has sighed off)

Whats gayer than u and a naked itachi naked and on one bed have sex with kiba watching? *Super SEXYRAMENMAN who fucks Gaara*

…um wat? *Tomato man*

Hey I didn't do anything! So stop bichin! Tell Hinata I said hi & how's it goin? *Sexy dog man*

Whats gayer is then u and a naked itachi naked and on one bed have sex with kiba watching and me and Gaara having sex with a 5someS and blowjobs for everyone and different animes come and more yaori! and if u were straight who would you fuck out of Ino, sakura, me &/ Hinata? *Super SEXYRAMENMAN who fucks Gaara and likes 2 masturbate*

Ok… gross & do I have 2 answer? *Tomato man*

Damnit! How dare u sign off when im talkin to u & answer the question Sasuke *Sexy dog man*

…. *Sand dick*

Gaara! and yes *SEXYRAMENMAN*

I don't wanna! *Tomato man*

We already no he's ganna pick Hinata cuz he has a weird stalker crush on her, Gaara dude wat is up wit ur name? *Sexy dog man*

Konkuro changed my name & Idk how 2 change it bak *Sand dick*

Gaara make love 2 me I'm in the tub and naked *SEXYRAMENMAN who is about to have sex*

Hi guys! *Bunny chan*

Hi Hinata! *Tomato man*

How the hell do u change the damn names! Stupid Konkuro *Sand dick*

I think Sasuke just popped a boner! *Sexy Dog man*

Kiba that's disgusting! *Bunny chan*

Its okay Hinata Sasuke always gets horny he was telling us a story bout how he was peeping in the hot springs *SEXYRAMENMAN*

I was not! don't listen 2 them Hinata! *Tomato man*

Hello? How the hell do change the f***en name! *Sand dick*

Yeah he was telling us bout peepin on the guys hot springs rite Naruto? *Sexy dog man*

Yeah Hinata he was telling us and he was swimin with them and saw a naked lady and gave me a blowjob and it sucked! bad *SEXYRAMENMAN*

I don't know that doesn't sound like Sasuke Naruto and kiba and why would he be peeping? *Bunny chan*

Cuz he is a dirty perv & he was curious he wanted 2 c another mans penis *Sexy dog man*

Am not! Ur rite Hinata they r lying *Tomato man*

Dammit! How the hell do change the god d*** f***en name! *Sand dick*

Gosh Gaara u need to be nicer and we aren't lying cuz he didn't deny seeing a naked lady *SEXYRAMENMAN*

I don't know if that's true cuz Sasuke doesn't seem to be the kind of person to do that don't you think Gaara? And stop being so mean to him kiba and Naruto *Bunny chan*

that's it! *Sand dick *(sand dick has logged off)

Wat the hell crawled up Gaara's ass & died? & we R not being mean *Sexy dog man*

Yes u guys r & I haven't been the hot springs at all * tomato man*

See Sasuke isn't a perv *Bunny chan*

Secret love gets some Sasuke *SEXYRAMENMAN*

Shut up! *Tomato man*

U guys r boring telie tubbies is more intrestin then u guys not u Hinata *Sexy dog man*

I love gay hot guys and Sasuke gots a girlfriend!* SEXYRAMENMAN*

Naruto me & Sasuke are just friend right Sasuke? *Bunny Chan*

But he wants more *Icecream eater*

… I gots 2 go *Tomato man* (tomato man has logged off)

pussy *Sexy dog man*

He didn't deny we were going out I wonder y? *Bunny chan*

He wants sex *icecream eater*(icecream eater has logged of)

Guess I should go 2 bye kiba and Naruto *Bunny chan*(bunny chan has logged off)

Fuck you kiba *SEXYRAMENMAN* (SEXYRAMENMAN has logged off for now)

They all left me (sniffle) *Sexy dog man* (has logged off)


End file.
